The interior configuration and architecture of airplanes has become relatively standardized today. The arrangement of the passenger seats, bulkheads, lavoratories, serving areas, and the like have been developed for convenience and accommodation of both passengers and crew. The passenger compartments are typically divided into two or more sections with bulkheads and lavoratories being positioned accordingly. Aisles and passageway spaces are left between sets of seats and at the access doors.
The passenger compartments of aircraft typically have sidewall members with a plurality of windows, a floor panel or member and a ceiling member or assembly of some type. In addition, pluralities of rows of storage bins are positioned on the aircraft generally at the position between the sidewall members and the ceiling members. In general, the space in the passenger cabins and airplanes is limited and can even be called claustrophobic at times. In this regard, the design and architecture of the interiors of passenger aircraft, particularly the passenger cabins, have remained typically constant for a long period of time and have not had a significant variety of changes or updates as common in many industries.
There is a need in the aircraft industry for new and innovative solutions to passenger space, cabins and furnishings. There also is a need to change or vary the aesthetics of passenger cabins in order to improve the perception and aesthetics of the space, as well as possibly catering to the different moods of the passengers and changing of the situations dramatizing the key rituals performed aboard an aircraft, such as boarding, resting, eating, and the like.